dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie Hall
"Dreams are just ways to escape real life, no matter if it's a dream or a nightmare." -Amelie Hall Amelie Shireen W. Hall is a first year Slytherin studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Amelie has been told her entire life that although she inherited most of her looks from her father, she had her mother's dark brown eyes unlike her father's icy blue ones. She wears glasses. She has pale skin (with freckles) and long, wavy blonde hair. She has a tiny scar on her wrist from an accident when she tried to stand on a broom while flying. She is also very skinny, and some people are starting to believe she's anorexic. She also wears a golden bracelet most of the time, because it was her mom's. Etymology Amelie is a form of the name, Amelia which means hard working. While Shireen means "sweet as honey". Biography Early Life Amelie comes from a family that believes in blood purity, although she has a secret: She's absolutely fascinated with Muggles. She finds them and their inventions interesting, loves reading their stories and studying their subjects. Of course though, she does all of this in secret. Her father highly believes in blood purity, and wants nothing to do with muggle borns and muggles. Her mother however was less like that. Sadly though, her mother died when she was young, leaving her to face her father alone. When her father discovered Amelie's fascination, he got really mad. He told her to get rid of her muggle items and such. Even though she had a deep hatred of her father, she complied. She threw most away but kept the ones she loved the most. She grew up reading muggle books in the middle of the night and tinkering with muggle items when no one was home . She developed an interest with Divination and Mythology, and wants to study them at Hogwarts. Soon she realized she could do nothing to gain her father's approval, she stopped trying, although doesn't like to talk about the subject. Life Now, At Hogwarts She was overjoyed when she got accepted to Hogwarts and packed most of her Muggle items with her so that way she won't have to do it in secret anymore. She was so excited she could leave the said 'hellhole' that was her home. Personality and Traits "My name is Amelie, and I would be glad to be your friend." ~Amelie She's very nice to people when you get to know her. She loves to listen to music and read muggle books. She soon realized she can't do anything to get her father's approval so she gave up. She tries to behave and get high marks. When she studies, she's in the library, if all she's doing is reading, she could be anywhere. She's also fascinated with Muggle items, and has developed an interest for Astronomy. She doesn't want to believe stuff, unless it has scientific or tangible proof. She can sometimes be sarcastic when it comes to these things. She's normally happy and optimistic all the time. She can always be found with a smile on her face, and is willing to talk to anyone, despite her family's belief in blood purity. She's not always smiling though, when she's alone is when she lets her true emotions out. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry or get mad, and always tries to be happy whenever she's around people. Skills and Magical Abilities Intelligence The Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw as she was a bright young girl. She loves to read books and study new things. She's intelligent for her age, and loves to tinker and experiment with different things. Subjects At Hogwarts Muggle Studies Since Amelie is fascinated with Muggles she can't wait to take this optional class. She enjoys learning more about them, although her dad doesn't exactly approve of her taking it. Well, he wouldn't approve if he knew that she was taking it. Mythology She grew up reading the different myths of the different pantheons. She really loved them back when she was younger and knows most by heart. But now that she is starting to think more logically and starting to grow up, she slowly starts to believe that these different myths are rubbish. Divination Her aunt was a seer, so she had a fairly good knowledge about the subject. Although she sometimes thinks that Divination is rubbish, she still enjoys taking it. Astronomy One of her favorite classes, she loves learning about the different constellations and planets. Although she wishes the professor could be a bit nicer. She's a bit confused as to how she is a Cancer though, seeing as Cancers love their home, and she hates hers. If one day she were to ever become a professor, she would want to be a professor of Astronomy. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Amelie's wand is a Willow, 10 and 1/2 inches, Dragon Heartstring. Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and Garrick Ollivander noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwanted) insecurity however well they may try and hide it. When Ollivander told her this, she denied it, although she knows that it's true, as Amelie is quite insecure. Willow wands have a handsome appearance and is has a well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic. Bracelet Just a simple (pure) gold bracelet that she loves to wear. She loves it and plays with it while nervous. Her Aunt Bella gave it to her during her mother's funeral saying that it was Amelie's mother's when she was young. She loves it and since her mom was the more loving parent she would make sure to never lose it ever, and it means a lot to her. Festus Festus is her pet. Her father believed that an owl would come much more handy but she decided that school owls were good enough. Festus is a rat. A pet rat that she just recently got, although it took a liking to her. He is often perched on her shoulder. He's really loyal to her and never really gets lost, and bites those who are mean to her. She finds the biting amusing, and oves her pet for being loyal. Festus means 'festival' in Latin and she named him that because he always seems to be happy. He knows how to find his way back to the Slytherin Common Room, because like his owner, he's a smart rat. Family Veronica Wright † Veronica Wright (she preferred using her last name) was rather a bit like Amelie herself. She didn't really believe in the whole pureblood thing and believed that it was complete rubbish. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, as much people keep on telling Amelie that she inherited her mother's eyes. She was a very nice person, and died in a fire, trying to get a child out of the burning building. Michael Hall Michael Hall, her father, could easily be the exact opposite of Veronica. The two were part of an arranged marriage, as it's a custom for purebloods to marry each other. He believes in blood purity and was secretly the one who caused the fire that his wife died in (although he never meant it to happen). He had blonde hair, like Amelie, and icy blue eyes. Spells First Year *Cistem Aperio *Trip Jinx *Expelliarmus *Zip Mouth Jinx *Bluebell Flames *Incendio *Locomoter Mortis *Lumos *Petrificus Totalus *Protego Learned Somewhere Else (Admin Approved) Learned In Class *Colour-Changing Charm *Hover Charm Quick Info Trivia *When she was younger, her favorite kind of myths were Egyptian. *Her boggart is being the friend everyone secretly dislikes. *When she's not studying, she's reading a book somewhere around the school because she believes the library is quite crowded. *She loves taking strolls on the bridges because she loves the view. *Her favorite muggle book series is the Hunger Games. *She can speak French. *She may have or may have not been abducted by aliens in the Forbidden Forest. *She is ambidextrous. House Points Earned/Lost First Year *+5 (Herbology Answer) *+5 (Herbology Answer) *+10 (DAtDA, Shared With Haylee Clearwater ) Category:First year Category:Slytherin Category:Students Category:Glasses Category:Pure-Blood Category:August Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Students Category:Born In England Category:Pet Owner Category:1st Years Category:Witch Category:Pureblood Category:Student Category:ambidextrous Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand